Las Noches en Hogwarts
by DjGryffindor
Summary: Por favor, no piensen que padezco alguna enfermedad psicológica o tengo serios trastornos mentales. Muchas gracias!


_¡ATENCIÓN!__ Este fic es sobre el sexto libro. Si aún no habéis leído el quinto, es recomendable que no lo leáis... SPOILERS!!!_ DjGryffindor 

Presenta:

~ LAS NOCHES EN HOGWARTS ~ 

****

**:: Capítulo 1 :: LA SELECCIÓN ::**

Habían pasado varios meses desde la partida de Sirius hacia el inframundo y del espectáculo porno que había dado Lucius Malfoy con su taparrabos nuevo en Las Tres Escobas antes de haber sido encerrado en la prisión mágica de Azkaban. Y a pesar de que el trato de los Dursley había _mejorado _dentro de lo que cabía, Harry había vivido las peores vacaciones de su vida. No sólo por la ausencia de su padrino y el trauma de haber visto el pene operado de treinta centímetros de Malfoy, si no también por las lechuzas eróticas que le mandaba Rita Skeeter todas las semanas y que habían excitado considerablemente a tío Vernon, causándole varios orgasmos a la hora de la comida.

Las constantes lechuzas de Ron y Hermione con condones de regalo no lograban animarlo, las visitas de Lupin y Tonks tampoco. Sus TIMOs habían dado buenos resultados y apenas se alegró, le regalaron el cd de Britney Spears para su cumpleaños y en vez de ponerse contento, se largó a llorar. Nada, absolutamente nada en este mundo podría sacarlo de su tristeza y desesperación. Su padrino, lo más cercano que tuvo a un padre, se murió y ya no había vuelta atrás.

Harry tenía que vengarse, Bellatrix Lestrange debía pagar por la muerte de su padrino, y no era la única: Voldemort también tenía que pagar, él era el culpable de todo lo que estaba pasando, el culpable de que Sirius hubiera muerto, el culpable de que Harry tuviera que vivir con sus odiosos tíos, el culpable de que no pudiera ir al concierto de Shakira en Navidad, el culpable de muchas cosas que habían hecho la vida de Harry miserable. Incluido el robo de su tanga fucsia de las supernenas. Harry no descansaría hasta verlo acabado y deshecho, no descansaría hasta destruirlo y vengar así la muerte de Sirius, la muerte de sus padres y el robo al señor Weasley de sus condones defectuosos.

Todos esos pensamientos cruzaban la mente de Harry mientras guardaba su colección de interiores de color rosa en un baúl. Mañana, a las 9 en punto de la mañana, un coche del Ministerio pasaría a buscarlo por casa de sus horrorosos y quisquillosos tíos para llevarlo a King's Cross y a comprarse unos calzoncillos verdes nuevos, ya que los que tenía antes se los había comido Dudley.

*** * * * ***

Eran justo las 9 en punto de la mañana; ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos. Tío Vernon estaba en la cocina masturbándose con una sartén mientras tía Petunia bailaba la macarena con un chándal del Real Madrid y un sombrero mexicano sobre la mesita de luz de su cuarto. Dudley leía encerrado en su cuarto una revista porno de hombres desnudos; ya todos en la familia se habían enterado que él era gay, tía Petunia se emoción mucho y le confesó a su hijo que esa era la mayor ilusión de su vida.

El coche del Ministerio estaba esperando en la puerta mientras que Harry bajaba su baúl decorado con cromos de los Teletubbies y la jaula de Hedwig, que estaba más llena de mierda que el culo sucio de Voldemort, por las escaleras. Sus tíos ni se molestaron en despedirse de él. Harry salió del número 4 de Privet Drive, y el hombre que conducía el coche, un squib llamado Septimius, lo ayudó a subir sus cosas al portaequipajes.

Llegaron a King's Cross con el tiempo justo; se habían retrasado por culpa de una manifestación muggle de homosexuales en las calles de Londres. Septimius puso las cosas de Harry en un carro mientras se rascaba el culo. A Harry, Septimius le hacía recordar mucho a Snape; al igual que su profesor de Pociones, Septimius era un hombre delgado, pálido, de pelo negro y nariz ganchuda. Aunque a diferencia de Snape, él tenía buen sentido del humor, no era un amargado social, y se lavaba el pelo y su ropa interior de vez en cuando.

Harry atravesó la barrera que había entre los andenes 9 y 10 meneando el culo, y allí mismo apareció en un prostíbulo... qué digo!! En el andén 9 y ¾, donde el expreso de Hogwarts, una locomotora rojo escarlata decorada con pósters de Pokémon, esperaba hasta las 11 en punto para partir hacia el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, donde los alumnos además de aprender hechizos y pociones, aprendían posturas y a masturbarse con sus varitas. Había algo allí que le llamó particularmente la atención: el expreso de Hogwarts había sido alargado mágicamente, y había más penes de plástico que año pasado.

Otra cosa que también le llamaba mucho la atención era la cantidad de aurores que había en el andén, y no sólo eso, había muchos más fans de Christina Aguilera que los años anteriores.

- ¡Harry!- escuchó la voz de Ron perdida entre la multitud. Hermione, Ginny, Luna y

Neville estaban a su lado, ojeando un libro sobre el Kamasutra.

La señora Weasley vigilaba muy de cerca a Fred y George, quienes habían obtenido buenas ganancias con su tienda de artículos eróticos de broma y ahora intentaban probar uno de sus nuevos productos en Draco Malfoy, quien era escoltado como siempre en Hogwarts por sus dos amigotes gays, Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle. Malfoy hacía buena gala de su presunción y aires de superioridad, mientras miraba con una mueca de asco a los magos hijos de muggles.

A las 11 en punto, el Expreso de Hogwarts partió del andén 9 y ¾. Ron y Hermione se fueron al compartimiento de los prefectos mientras que Harry, Ginny, Neville y Luna se sentaron en uno vacío, donde pasaron todo el viaje discutiendo sobre marcas de condones y posturas. Harry se fijó que muchos de los alumnos eran nuevos y hablaban francés, y que algunos llevaban cartelitos que ponían "I love OT".

El viaje hacia Hogwarts transcurrió sin ningún incidente, salvo la erección de Neville. Ron y Hermione fueron al compartimiento donde estaba Harry con los demás.

- ¿Os habéis fijado la cantidad de alumnos nuevos que hay este año en Hogwarts?- preguntó.

- Si- respondió Hermione con aires de entendida- La mayoría vienen de Beauxbatons. Este verano ocurrió algo muy extraño, no se sabe cómo, pero la academia de Magia Beauxbatons desapareció misteriosamente. Nadie sabe cómo pudo ocurrir esto, pero algunos aurores del Ministerio sospechan de quién-vosotros-sabéis.

Harry se quedó un momento pensando. ¿Y a quién coño le importa lo que le haya pasado a esos jilipollas afeminados de Beauxbatons? El, que ya tenía bastante con la muerte de su padrino y con su miserable vida sexual, no tenía tiempo para andar preocupándose de esos cargantes. Como quería estar solo, salió del compartimiento sin decir nada.

Harry caminaba sólo por los vagones del tren, no quería que nadie le hable, no quería que nadie lo moleste: Lo único que pedía era estar sólo para pensar. Aunque quería concentrarse en su venganza por la muerte de su padrino, los remordimientos se apoderaban de sus pensamientos; había tratado muy mal a Hermione sin ningún motivo.

- ¡Mirad quién esta aquí!- dijo una voz desagradable detrás suyo arrastrando las palabras- ¡Pero si es el famoso Harry Potter!

Crabbe y Goyle se reían estúpidamente, y Malfoy miraba a Harry con una mezcla de odio y rencor.

- Mi padre está en Azkaban por tu culpa, Potter, y tú me las vas a pagar- dijo Draco Malfoy en tono amenazante.

- Ay, si? No me digas- dijo Harry burlonamente. Crabbe y Goyle apretaban fuertemente sus puños y enseñaban los nudillos- ¿Vas a decirle a tus estúpidos amiguitos que me peguen?

Crabbe lo jaló del cuello e iba a propinarle un buen puñetazo en la nariz cuando un rayo rojo le dio en los ojos cegándolo y haciendo que suelte a Harry.

- ¡No puedo ver! ¡No puedo ver!- gritó Crabbe escandalosamente- ¡Socorro!

- Eres un idiota, Crabbe ¿Es que no puedes hacer nada bien?- lo regañaba Malfoy.

Una chica rubia de ojos castaños claros estaba al otro lado del pasillo apuntando a Crabbe con su varita.

- ¿Estas bien?- le preguntó a Harry. Este asintió tímidamente con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué pasó?- se oyó la voz de Ron. Los alumnos salían de sus compartimientos para ver lo que pasaba, ya que los gritos de Crabbe se escuchaban en todo el tren.

- ¡Auxilio! ¡Socorro! ¡No puedo ver!- seguía gritando escandalosamente. Ron lo vio y comenzó a desternillarse de risa.

- ¿De qué te ríes, Weasley?- preguntó Malfoy repugnantemente. Había hecho el ridículo por culpa de Crabbe y ahora todo el tren estaba riéndose de ellos. Era tanta la gracia que le causaba aquél espectáculo patético a Ron, que no podía hablar de tanto reírse.

Malfoy miró apáticamente a Goyle, quien no hacía nada por sacarlos de aquella situación tan bochornosa.

- ¿Es que tú no piensas hacer nada, grandísimo imbécil?- le espetó con furia. Goyle despabiló y se fue acercando lentamente a Ron, quien seguía riéndose a carcajadas contemplando la penosa escena de Crabbe. Harry estaba ocupado buscando a la chica rubia con la mirada para agradecerle; si no fuera por ella le habrían propinado una buena paliza. Hermione, Ginny y Neville no paraban de preguntarle a Harry si estaba bien, a pesar de que él hacía caso omiso y seguía buscando a la chica. Colin Creevey no dejaba de hacer fotos de Crabbe sollozando amariconadamente en el suelo. Goyle llegó hasta Ron, lo cogió fuertemente del brazo y le clavó el puño en el estómago.

Ron cayó al suelo sin aire, no podía respirar. En ese momento, la multitud de alumnos curiosos se aglomeró alrededor de Ron y el patético espectáculo de la ceguera de Crabbe quedó en el olvido.

Una prefecta de quinto curso de la casa Slytherin se acercó preguntando que pasaba. Malfoy y Goyle se fueron, y dejaron a Crabbe gritando y lloriqueando. Hermione vio a Ron tirado en el piso sujetándose el estómago y corrió hacia él tapándose la boca con una mano.

- ¡Ron!- exclamó- ¿Estas bien?

Ron apenas podía hablar.

- ¿Qué te paso?

El movió la cabeza gimiendo de dolor.

- ¡Ron! ¿Qué te pasa?

- Goyle- susurró él débilmente.

- ¿Goyle?

Ron asintió desfallecido.

- ¿Qué te hizo?

Colin Creevey le sacaba fotos a Ron emocionado.

- ¿Quieres dejar de sacar fotos, enano de mierda?- le espetó Harry al verlo- ¡Vete de aquí!

Ron agradeció que Colin y su cámara muggle se hayan ido a otra parte. Los alumnos de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw se agolpaban alrededor de Ron, quien seguía en el suelo agarrándose el estómago, mientras que los de Slytherin lo contemplaban de lejos divertidos. Nadie parecía acordarse de Crabbe y su ceguera.

*** * * * ***

El resto del viaje había sido tranquilo, sin nuevos acontecimientos. Ron había superado ese doloroso golpe en el estómago que le dio Goyle y juró vengarse de ello. Nadie sabía si Crabbe había recuperado su vista o no, y tampoco lo habían visto desde el incidente de su ceguera.

Cuando llegaron a la estación de Hogsmeade ya era de noche.

- Ese gordo imbécil me las pagará- decía Ron de mala espina mientras bajaban del expreso de Hogwarts- pienso contarle a todo el mundo que lo vi el año pasado masturbándose con la chaqueta fucsia de Umbridge en clase de Pociones.

- ¡Los de primer año, por aquí!- llamaba una voz familiar. Entre la masa de alumnos, Harry pudo distinguir sin ningún problema a Rubeus Hagrid, el guardián de las llaves y terrenos de Hogwarts, y también el profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

- ¿Todo bien, Harry?

- No, alguien se ha robado mi osito de peluche y mi cd de los Teletubbies.

Harry se largó a llorar ruidosamente en medio de aquella masa de estudiantes que bajaban de la locomotora escarlata.

- No llores, Harry, ya encontraremos al responsable de ese crimen- trató de consolarlo Hermione, pero lo único que consiguió es que Harry sollozara más fuerte y que los estudiantes que estaban alrededor lo mirasen como si estuviera loco.

- Lo siento, no lo pude evitar- se disculpó Harry finalizando su llanto- Mi osito de peluche y mi cd de los Teletubbies lo son todo para mí.

Hermione y los estudiantes que lo rodeaban lo miraron con irritación y continuaron con sus vidas como si nada hubiera pasado.

Durante el camino hacia el castillo en los carruajes tirados por los Thestrals, Ron, Hermione y Neville tuvieron que soportar a Harry llorando por su osito de peluche y su cd de los Teletubbies, y empezó a llorar más fuerte cuando se dio cuenta de que su caja de condones ya estaba vencida.

Los carruajes tirados por los Thestrals atravesaron las verjas flanqueadas por estatuas de cerdos alados y avanzaron por el ancho camino. Por la ventanilla podía verse cada vez más cerca el castillo de Hogwarts, con sus numerosas torres y atalayas, y sus ventanales iluminados. El carruaje se detuvo ante la gran puerta principal de roble, que se alzaba al final de una breve escalinata de piedra. Entraron al castillo y descubrieron a Peeves abusando sexualmente de Myrtle La Llorona, y se encontraron con el vestíbulo alumbrado con antorchas y la majestuosa escalinata de mármol que conducía hacia los pisos superiores.

- Bueno, vamos al Gran Comedor que el profesor Dumbledore y los calzoncillos grises del profesor Snape nos están esperando- dijo la profesora McGonagall, que era la subdirectora del colegio y jefa de la casa Gryffindor. Parecía muy enfadada.

Harry, Ron y Hermione cruzaron el vestíbulo y atravesaron la puerta doble de la derecha. Harry pudo oír a la profesora McGonagall murmurando algo que sonó a:

- ¡No puedo creer que el Sauce Boxeador sea estéril!

El Gran Comedor, decorado para el banquete de comienzo de curso, lucía más espléndido que nunca. Las cuatro largas mesas pertenecientes a las diferentes casas del colegio abarrotadas de alumnos que charlaban, eran más largas para albergar a más estudiantes y cada tres asientos había un ejemplar de "Lave sus calzoncillos grises, paso a paso" del profesor Severus Snape. Al fondo del comedor, estaba la mesa de profesores, donde Snape se rascaba el culo y Dumbledore leía un libro sobre condones.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor.

- ¡Buenas noches!- saludó una voz. Nick Casi Decapitado, el fantasma de Gryffindor se encontraba detrás de ellos.- Hace varios días que ando mal de vientre, pero no quería perderme la ceremonia de selección.

- Lo único que te pido es que no empieces a tirarte pedos mientras estamos comiendo- dijo Harry desagradablemente. Ron y Hermione lo miraron extrañados.

La selección de los nuevos estudiantes dónde se los escogía para una de las cuatro casas tenía lugar al comienzo de cada curso, justo después de que Dumbledore se probase su tanga nuevo como acostumbraba la tradición. 

Las sillas que estaban vacías en la mesa de profesores se iban ocupando poco a poco, Harry examinó la mesa con más cuidado. En un extremo de la mesa se encontraba el profesor Flitwick sentado sobre unos cuantos cojines, un mago diminuto que daba clases de encantamientos y era un poco pervertido. Al otro lado estaba la profesora Sprout de Herbología, que discutía sobre el tamaño del pene de Snape con la profesora Sinistra, del departamento de Astronomía, que por cierto era fan incondicional de Paulina Rubio. Al otro lado de la profesora Sinistra estaba Snape, el profesor de Pociones, con su pelo grasiento, su nariz ganchuda, su piel cetrina y sus calzoncillos grises que todavía no se había decidido a lavar: la persona a la que Harry tenía menos aprecio en todo Hogwarts. Al otro lado de Snape había un asiento vacío que Harry adivinó que era el de la profesora McGonagall. En la silla contigua, y en el mismo centro de la mesa, estaba sentado el profesor Dumbledore, el director: su abundante pelo plateado y su barba brillaban a la luz de las velas. Al otro lado de Dumbledore estaba la señora Pomfrey, que era la enfermera del colegio junto a la señora Pince, la bibliotecaria. Junto a estas dos se encontraban la profesora Vector de Aritmancia y la profesora Trelawney de Adivinación, que ahora en vez de dedicarse a predecir la muerte de Harry, se dedicaba a predecir su siguiente revolcón. La señora Hooch, la profesora de vuelo y árbitro de los partidos de Quidditch, hablaba con la profesora Grubby-Plunk. Junto a estas, una silla vacía que Harry supuso que pertenecía a Hagrid, quien en ese mismo momento estaría abriéndose paso con los alumnos de primero a través del lago. Al lado de Hagrid, se encontraba una silla ocupada por Madame Maxime, y seguida de esta, al otro extremo de la mesa, estaba sentada una bruja arrugada de pelo rubio quemado, nariz ganchuda y aspecto raquítico.

- ¿Quién es esa?- preguntó Ron.

- Debe ser la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras- respondió Hermione examinándola con curiosidad.

- ¿Y qué hace Madame Maxime aquí?- preguntó Harry.

Albus Dumbledore se levantó, y el murmullo que reinaba en el Gran Comedor se apagó inmediatamente.

- Como habrán visto, este año tenemos más mocosos que soportar- dijo lúgubremente. Muchos alumnos lo miraron apáticos.- Lo siento, fue sin querer, no era mi intención- se disculpó.

- Si, claro- dijo Draco Malfoy sarcásticamente desde la mesa de Slytherin.

- Como sabrán, este verano la academia de magia Beauxbatons fue víctima de sucesos inexplicables.

Un murmullo de comentarios se extendió por el Gran Comedor.

- Debido a esas misteriosas circunstancias- prosiguió Dumbledore, y el Gran Comedor volvió a hacer silencio- los alumnos de Beauxbatons se quedarán en Hogwarts hasta que este problema se solucione.

Harry comprendió porqué Madame Maxime las hacía compañía este año.

- La mayoría de los estudiantes nuevos procedentes de Beauxbatons ya han sido seleccionados- dijo Dumbledore- Luego de la ceremonia de selección de los nuevos estudiantes de Hogwarts, se seleccionarán a los estudiantes de Beauxbatons que aún no fueron elegidos para una casa por motivos que se escapan de nuestras manos.

- Espero que se apuren con las ceremonias- suplicó Ron al mismo tiempo que le sonaban las tripas- me muero de hambre!

- ¿Y qué esperabas, Weasley?- dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras- Si en tu casa no tienen ni para darte de comer.

Ron se levantó de la mesa y sacó su varita, pero Harry y Hermione lo sujetaron.

Un segundo después, las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron y se hizo el silencio. La profesora McGonagall marchaba a la cabeza de una larga fila de alumnos de primero, a los que condujo hasta la parte superior del Gran Comedor, donde se encontraba la mesa de los profesores. Atrás venía un grupo de alumnos, que todos supusieron que eran de Beauxbatons. Nerviosos, los de primero llegaron a la altura de la mesa de los profesores y se detuvieron, puestos en fila, de cara al resto de los estudiantes y comenzaron al bailar el aserejé (No, mentira!!). Entonces la profesora McGonagall colocó un taburete de cuatro patas en el suelo y comenzó a masturbarse con el (No, mentira!!), encima de él, un sombrero viejo, sucio y remendado. Los de primero lo miraban y también el resto de la concurrencia. El Gran Comedor quedó en silencio y se abrió un desgarrón que el sombrero tenía cerca del ala, formando una especie de boca empezó a cantar:  
  


_Hosaaaana en el cieeeeelo,_

_Bendiiito el que viene,_

_En nooooombre del señooooor..._

- Lo siento, me equivoqué de canción- se disculpó el sombrero seleccionador al darse cuenta que ese no era el repertorio solicitado. Se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a cantar:

_En la época medieval,_

_cuatro importantes magos nacieron,_

_y juntos fundaron Hogwarts, _

_este maravilloso colegio._

_Godric Gryffindor era el más valiente_

_y Rowena Ravenclaw la más inteligente._

_Hufflepuff trabajaba duro_

_y Slytherin era un ambicioso sin fronteras ni límites._

_Mientras vivieron,_

_educaron a jóvenes magos y en casas los repartieron:_

_"para mí lo más importante es la valentía",_

_dijo Gryffindor, el caballeroso, un buen día._

_"pues yo me quedo con los inteligentes",_

_anunció Ravenclaw mientras se probaba unos lentes,_

_"no hay nada como trabajar duro",_

_se hizo oír Hufflepuff rascándose el culo,_

_"lo mío es la ambición",_

_terminó Slytherin revolcándose con un maricón,_

_luego de decirle a los otros tres que aquello no era lo que parecía,_

_aunque ninguno le creyó, pero eso es otra historia._

_Antes de irse al otro mundo,_

_me remendaron y me cosieron,_

_para que yo escoja a los alumnos,_

_y les asigne una casa en este colegio._

_¡Pruébame y verás, como no te voy a defraudar!_

- Ah, estos días estuve muy mal del estómago- añadió el sombrero al acabar la canción- así que no os extrañéis si aparecen cacas sobre vuestras cabezas.

Los aplausos resonaron en el Gran Comedor al terminar la canción del sombrero seleccionador.

- ¡Qué asco!- comentó Hermione poniendo mala cara.

- Es una verdadera lástima que Malfoy no tenga que ser seleccionado- dijo Ron irónicamente.

La profesora McGonagall desplegaba en aquel momento un rollo grande de pergamino.

- Cuando pronuncie vuestro nombre, os pondréis el sombrero y os sentaréis en el taburete.- dijo dirigiéndose a los de primero- Cuando el sombrero anuncie la casa a la que pertenecéis, iréis a sentaros en la mesa correspondiente. ¡Adams, Elizabeth! 

Una chica de pelo castaño oscuro con muchas pecas se adelantó, cogió el Sombrero Seleccionador, se lo puso y se sentó en el taburete.

- ¡Hufflepuff!- gritó el sombrero.

Elizabeth Adams se quitó el sombrero y se fue a toda prisa a sentarse a la mesa de Hufflepuff, donde todos la estaban aplaudiendo, y el Fraile Gordo, el fantasma de Hufflepuff, se levantó para estrecharle la mano a la chica.

- ¡Barley, Alan!

- ¡Slytherin!

La mesa del otro extremo del Gran Comedor estalló en vítores. Harry vio como aplaudía Malfoy cuando Alan se reunió con ellos y al Barón Sanguinario que contemplaba la ceremonia detrás de Malcolm Baddock, un chico de segundo.

- ¡Bean, Angel!

- ¡Ravenclaw!

- ¡Binner, Christian!

- ¡Hufflepuff!

- ¡Chaucer, Daisy!

- ¡Gryffindor!

La selección continuó, chicos y chicas con diferente grado de nerviosismo en la cara se iban acercando, uno a uno, al taburete de cuatro patas, y la fila se acortaba considerablemente conforme la profesora McGonagall los iba llamando.

- ¡Galen, Frederick!

- ¡Slytherin!

Un ruido como el de una corneta resonó en el Gran Comedor y un silencio se apoderó de la estancia. Nick Casi Decapitado estaba avergonzado detrás de Harry, Ron y Hermione que se tapaban la nariz debido al olor.

- ¡Lo siento!- se disculpó Nick.- Ya os había advertido que estaba mal de vientre.

- ¡Huele peor que Snape cuando está con gastroenteritis!- dijo Ron.

- ¡Morning, Edith!

- ¡Gryffindor!

- ¡Neighbor, Herman!

- ¡Ravenclaw!

- No creo que mi estómago pueda aguantar más- dijo Ron al tiempo que le volvían a sonar las tripas.

- ¿Sois tan pobres que en casa no te dan de comer, Weasley?- resonó una voz familiar arrastrando las palabras en la mesa de Slytherin. Era Malfoy de nuevo molestando.

- ¡Cierra tu bocaza, rubio oxigenado!- le espetó Harry.

- Potter, este verano los Weasley no te invitaron a su casa porque ya no tenían con qué darte de comer- dijo Malfoy. Crabbe y Goyle le reían la gracia.

- ¡Sting, Patrick!

- ¡Hufflepuff!

- ¡Toward, Devon!

- ¡Gryffindor!

Finalmente con "¡Wedlock, Calvin!" ("¡Slytherin!") la ceremonia de selección de los de primero dio concluida.

Los estudiantes de Beauxbatons que no habían sido seleccionados fueron avanzando, algo nerviosos, hacia la mesa de los profesores. La profesora McGonagall despegó un nuevo pergamino.

- Ya sabéis, cuando pronuncie vuestro nombre, os pondréis el sombrero y os sentaréis en el taburete. Cuando el sombrero anuncie la casa a la que pertenecéis, iréis a sentaros en la mesa correspondiente. ¡Comply, Paulinne!

Una chica de pelo rubio corto y ojos celestes avanzó algo nerviosa, se sentó en el taburete, cogió el sombrero y...

- ¡Serpiente! ¡SERPIENTE! ¡Una serpiente! ¡SOCORRO!-. Paulinne Comply se levantó del taburete desesperada. Harry pudo ver que una serpiente le colgaba del brazo. -¡Qué alguien me ayude!- y no dejaba de sacudirlo bruscamente.

- ¡Lucifer, ahí estas!- una chica alta, esquelética, pálida, de pelo liso color castaño oscuro y mirada diabólica estaba debajo de la mesa de Hufflepuff y acababa de asomar su cabeza entre Justin Finch-Fletchey y Ernie Macmillan.

-¡Lo siento!- se disculpó al pisarle el pié con la mano a Justin. El Gran Comedor estalló en carcajadas. Paulinne miraba con mucho resentimiento a la chica.

- ¡Señorita Highsmith, le agradecería mucho si mantuviera a esa serpiente consigo!- dijo la profesora McGonagall mientras la chica salía de debajo de la mesa.

- Como usted diga- asintió mientras se sacudía la túnica y cogía a Lucifer que venía arrastrándose por el suelo, entre las mesas de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, hasta su dueña.

Paulinne volvió a sentarse y se puso el sombrero.

- ¡Gryffindor!- gritó este y Paulinne fué a sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor donde todos aplaudían entusiasmadamente.

- ¡Cone, Mannuis!

- ¡Hufflepuff!- La primera mesa al otro lado del Gran Comedor estalló en vítores mientras recibían a Mannuis y el Fraile Gordo de Hufflepuff le daba la enhorabuena al chico.

- ¡Highsmith, Belle!

La chica pálida y esquelética de mirada diabólica se acercó con su serpiente enroscada en la muñeca, llegó hasta el taburete, se sentó y se puso el sombrero en la cabeza.

- ¡Slytherin!- gritó el sombrero y Belle fue a sentarse en la mesa de Slytherin.

- ¡Johnson, Anne!

Una chica rellenita de pelo castaño claro que llevaba la túnica del revez se sentó en el taburete y se probó el sombrero. Quizás no se dio cuenta por los nervios, pensó Harry. La profesora McGonagall, con un movimiento de su varita, puso la túnica de Anne bien.

- ¡Hufflepuff!

- ¡Johnson, Ines!

- ¡Hufflepuff!- gritó el sombrero y la chica salió corriendo hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y no levantó la vista hasta sentarse y darse cuenta de que se había equivocado de mesa con los nervios. Ines fue a sentarse en la mesa de Hufflepuff entre las risas de profesores y alumnos.

- ¡Kernel, Dante!

- ¡Ravenclaw!

- ¡Knell, Franisse!

- ¡Ravenclaw!

- ¡Nicholson, Gabrielle!

- ¡Gryffindor!

Gabrielle salió corriendo hacia la mesa de Gryffindor con excrementos en su cabeza y todo el Gran Comedor estalló en carcajadas.

- ¿Qué...?- Gabrielle se pasó la mano por el pelo al ver que todas las miradas apuntaban a su cabeza y pudo sentir el tacto suave de las caquitas del Sombrero Seleccionador mientras Colin Creevey no paraba de sacarle fotos con su cámara muggle.

- Lo siento- se disculpó el sombrero-. Ya os había dicho que estaba mal del estómago.

- ¡Ribbon, Isabelle!

- ¡Ravenclaw!

- ¡Stevenson, Mariella!

- ¡Gryffindor!

- ¡Warner, Charlotte!

La chica rubia de ojos azules que había cegado a Crabbe en el expreso de Hogwarts se adelantó, se sentó en el taburete y se probó el sombrero:

- ¡Gryffindor!

Charlotte corrió hacia la mesa de Gryffindor donde todos aplaudían con gran entusiasmo.

- ¡Wellington, Alexandra!

- ¡Slytherin!

- ¡Williams, Macarenne!

Una chica que parecía al borde de la conmoción se adelantó con una cara de sufrimiento terrible, se sentó y cogió con manos temblorosas el Sombrero Seleccionador.

Pasaron un minuto... dos... tres... cuatro minutos y la chica parecía a punto de largarse a llorar cuando un líquido amarillento comenzó a salir de su trasero.

- ¡Me meé!- gritó la chica levantándose bruscamente con el culo mojado y sonrojándose por completo mientras en el Gran Comedor algunos lloraban de la risa.

- ¡Pobre!- murmuró Hermione mirando a Macarenne lastimeramente mientras la profesora McGonagall, con un movimiento de su varita, hizo desaparecer la orina.

- ¡Hufflepuff!- gritó el Sombrero Seleccionador y Macarenne corrió hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff con el culo mojado debido a la mala pasada que le jugaron los nervios.

La ceremonia de selección dio fin. La profesora McGonagall cogió el sombrero y el taburete, y se los llevó murmurando:

- Nunca en mi vida he presenciado una selección tan desastrosa como esta.

El profesor Dumbledore se puso en pie. Sonreía a los alumnos, con los brazos abiertos en señal de bienvenida.

- Tengo sólo dos palabras que deciros- dijo, y su profunda voz resonó en el Gran Comedor- ¡A comer!

Por arte de magia, las fuentes vacías de repente aparecieron llenas ante sus ojos.

Un murmullo de charla llenaba el Gran Comedor. Chicos alegres que relataban a sus amigos sus anécdotas de las vacaciones, chicos a los que no les importaba que Sirius Black se haya muerto. Con ese pensamiento, a Harry se le esfumó el apetito y las ganas de comer.

Los restos del plato principal se desvanecieron y fueron reemplazados, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, por los postres.

- No has comido nada- le dijo Hermione a Harry.

- No tengo hambre- respondió Harry lúgubremente.

- Ya veo...- dijo Hermione y con eso dio por terminada la conversación.

- Hermione- dijo Ron acordándose de algo.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Todavía sigues con ese rollo de la pedo?

- No es pedo!! Es P.E.D.D.O.- le corrigió Hermione algo molesta- y sí, sigo con ello.

Una vez terminados los postres y cuando los últimos restos desaparecieron de los platos, dejándolos completamente limpios, Albus Dumbledore volvió a levantarse. El rumor de charla que llenaba el Gran Comedor se apagó al instante.

- Bien, ahora que todos hemos comido bien, debo una vez más rogar vuestra atención mientras os comunico algunas noticias:

- Que la premier del Señor de los Anillos III será en Diciembre- dijo Belle Highsmith desde la mesa de Slytherin.

- ¿En serio?- preguntó tontamente Macarenne Williams desde la mesa de Hufflepuff- no me había enterado, gracias por avisarme.

- Señoritas, esto no es el Señor de los Anillos, esto es Harry Potter- dijo Dumbledore pacientemente.- Como todos los años debo recordaros que el bosque que se encuentra en los terrenos del castillo es una zona prohibida para todos los alumnos. Otro tanto ocurre con el pueblo mágico de Hogsmeade para los alumnos que no sean de tercero en adelante. Ahora, antes de que nos vayamos a dormir- prosiguió Dumbledore- es mi deber presentaros a Clodia Camila, la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Todos en el Gran Comedor aplaudieron a la bruja arrugada de aspecto raquítico, a excepción de Severus "no me lavo el pelo" Snape, quien, como todos los años, estaba resentido por no haber conseguido el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

- Ahora, sé lo muy importante que es para todos vosotros estar despiertos y descansados para comenzar las clases mañana por la mañana. Así que a dormir ¡Andando!

La masa de estudiantes que salía del Gran Comedor iba acompañada de mucho ruido. Harry, Ron y Hermione se las arreglaron para salir de allí y se dirigieron al séptimo piso, donde se encontraba la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

La Sala Común de Gryffindor era una habitación circular que evidentemente se encontraba en una de las torres del castillo. El retrato de una mujer muy gorda vestida de rosa ocultaba la entrada.

- ¿Santo y seña?- preguntó al ver a la masa de estudiantes de Gryffindor acercarse.

- Calzoncillos sucios- dijo Hermione y el retrato se movió, dejando libre la entrada a la torre de Gryffindor.

Ya casi no quedaba nadie en la sala común, la mayoría se habían ido a dormir. Harry se fue sin despedirse de Ron ni de Hermione al cuarto de chicos, donde en la puerta ahora había un cartelito que ponía "6º curso". Se desvistió y se metió en la cama, reflexionando sobre la muerte de Sirius.

Poco a poco fue cayendo en un sopor, y se fue durmiendo. Esa noche, Harry soñó con el cadáver de Sirius bailando el aserejé con el taparrabos sucio de Lucius Malfoy sobre una mesa en Las Tres Escobas.

**~ FIN DEL CAPÍTULO ~**

Gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer este modesto fic, Dios te lo agradecerá eternamente!! u__u Espero con toda mi alma que te haya gustado y te agradecería mucho que me dejases un review con tu opinión sobre mi historia: Tu opinión es lo que cuenta, es lo que me da ánimos para seguir escribiendo!!

Así que si quieres que esta historia continúe, ya sabes, y si no quieres que continúe, ya sabes también.

Besos!! Suerte!!

Con mucho cariño y amor:

**~ DjGryffindor ~**

Mi MSN: _djgardhal@hotmail.com (Mi MSN NO es mi e-mail!!)_

Mi LJ: __

Hasta la próxima!!


End file.
